Infatuation
by emmalilybear
Summary: Infatuation: a foolish and usually extravagant passion or love or admiration, follow Jesse and Beca all the way, well most of the way after graduation with jobs, bills, marriage and kids on their minds! How will this couple manage their post-collegiate lifestyle? I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT! i have put this story on hold. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

HEY MY A-CA-BABES! Here, it is! I won't talk much but since I have so many things going on right now I will get a chapter out every Thursday, if it's too short or really long, don't kill me! Every chapter for CWJ was like 2,500- 3,500 words because it was 3 shot but these, my goal is 1,800 words on each because there will be at least 50 chapters. I'll try to post once or twice a week for the next couple months! So I'm gonna shut up now.

Oh and really quick, if you haven't read Christmas With Jesse (CWJ) I highly suggest it, things will make more sense.

Also, the chapters are irrelevant, I listen to music while I right so I put these in. Wasted Tears by Haley Reinhart. Sorry for any mistakes, I rushed to get this up for you guys!

Xoxo Emerson, Emma, BardenBella, whatever, love you guys!

Chapter One: Wasted Tears

_Turns out every night I cry those wasted tears._

_I can't erase, can't get back another yesterday._

_If I knew then what I know now I would have walked away._

_It's so hard to breathe when love's buried alive._

_Turns out I've been crying wasted tears._

Reluctant tears were streaming down my face, Jesse and I were sitting in _our_ spot, we wrapped around each other. Our dorms were empty, we had our degrees in whatever and it was just _over_, I wasn't sure of anyway to tell it.

My final farewell to the Barden Bellas had been emotional; beyond sad. Fat Amy was going back to Tasmania, Stacie was two months pregnant, and Lily was off to grad school. Denise, Ashley, Jessica, and Cynthia Rose were off to find their place in the world. And me, I was off to Los Angeles, where I've always wanted to go. It was a place I had always wanted to be, I used to call it home. Not anymore, my home was wherever Jesse was. My new home is going to be in New York City, 2,789.9 miles away from sunny LA, and it's going to be hard.

I hadn't realized but I started crying harder, thinking of leaving my family and the boy I love more than my life. "Shh, Becs, It's gonna be okay. We'll see each other as often as possible and one day we'll be led back to each other." Jesse tried to soothe me as his arms tightened, whispering into my ear. I nodded into his chest, I was pressed up against.

After a couple more moments of silence I broke it, "I love you, Jesse. I love you so much. And I'm gonna miss you like hell, nerd. What am I gonna do all day after work without you with me."

I could feel him smile sadly into my hair, knowing that he will be going through the same thing. "We'll get through it and in two years when I'm finished with school, we'll have more time for each other." I nodded again. Jesse did so well these for years New York University offered him a full ride for a two- year program to learn all about scoring. Jesse was prepared to move with me to LA, until this came up. There was _no way_ Carol or I was going to let him turn it down. "We still have time, you know. You are going to come down to Virginia and we are going to have a ton of fun before you have to go and start your internship."

I smiled into his chest, "Okay." I whispered and I took a deep breathe, "I'm gonna miss Barden, I became so attached to this place, you know? But you are right, everything is gonna be okay and I can't wait for the first few weeks of summer back home." In habit of Jesse and I going to his childhood house _every single_ long weekend or holiday break for the last three years I started to call that place home and that family, _my family. _I looked up to him, "Is Mom still planning that party for us?" That's another thing I picked up. After my second Christmas with the Swanson's Carol and Scott insisted, well kind of, it just kind of slipped out one morning when Carol and I were cooking, I called her Mom without thinking twice and I'm pretty sure she started crying and we hugged for ten minutes straight.

Jesse smiled down at me; my gaze met his, "_Unfortunately._" I chuckled at his reaction.

"I mean, it won't be _that_ bad, right?" I tried to reason.

"If it's anything like my high school one or Emma's were screwed and now there's two of us graduation, so expect double everything." I laughed at the memory of Emma's graduation extravaganza last spring. With much protest from Jesse and me, she's at UCLA, we wanted her at Barden but she said that wasn't for her. But now I'm excited because I need at least one Swanson in that city with me. Emma and I had gotten really close over the years, she was like my sister and I was overjoyed to have her with me. Instead of us staying together, I wanted to give her the college, she shouldn't have to live with her "older sister" when she wants to make mistakes and do crazy things; fortunately she knows I'm always gonna be there for her. We don't need prison "to change" anybody else in this family.

"I'm sure it'll be fun, though." I said trying to convince myself that Jesse's parents weren't completely crazy, loving.

"Oh, I'm sure." Jesse replied half sarcastically. We separated, dried tears on our cheeks, just admiring the beautiful campus with freshman tours going on and seniors packing their bags. I ran my fingers through the soft, green grass at my hand, things were about to change drastically. I could feel it.

We ran down the stairs, "Beca, Jesse, dinners ready." Jesse and I had gotten home this morning after an overnight train and since Emma was coming in tomorrow; God forbid she miss the party! And the other Swanson's were in two towns over; Jesse and I had Mom and Dad to ourselves, which was kind of rare now that I think about it. Jesse slid the slider open on the back porch and we walked outside to the sweet aroma of burgers on the grill. There were watermelon slices and potato chips on the picnic table. We took our seats across from Mom and Dad at the table and dove in. It was a majority of small talk until Carol spoke up, "So, are you guys excited for the party tomorrow afternoon?" She asked excitedly. Jesse and I shared a look before turning back to her.

"Super excited," I commented.

At the same time Jesse replied, "Of course, Mom." We both swallowed loudly as Mom gave us suspicious looks.

"Ya, okay…" After her staring us down (me and Jesse's eyes never left our plates) she gave in, "Well, good because it's gonna be fun." She smiled encouragingly to me, leaning on the table and staring at the top of my head as if looking for me to say something. I picked up chip and plopped it on my tongue, indulging on the saltiness.

Dinner ended with a kiss on our heads from Mom as she snuck back inside. Jesse and I excused ourselves to bed, that was until he dragged me into his closet in his room. He reached on the very tall shelf, "Should I be scared right not or are you going to show me some cheesy childhood sentimental shit?" He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a really old looking ball of a tarp and poles.

He looked straight into my eyes, the package resting on his hips, "Beca, we are going camping." He said seriously.

I snorted, "Well, as fun as that sounds count me out please. Besides where would we even go?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "In the back yard of course. Where else? Now, I've gotta get pitching this tent before the sun goes down." I rolled my eyes.

He was in the threshold to his room when I called out to him, "If you miss my body next to you, I'll be in bed." He completely ignored me. I rolled my eyes and stripped down, throwing on some sweatpants and his Treble's hoodie. I'm gonna miss him. I put my nose under the collar and took a deep breathed in smiling. I crawled under the Darth Vader (I DONT OWN STAR WARS) sheets and smiled as I drifted off.

Sleep was short lived when I felt cold, the cover were being peeled off of me. "Come on, sleeping beauty, we're going outside he said as he pulled me into his eyes. I quickly realized I was in the air.

"Jesse Swanson. Put me down. I'm not going to freeze my ass off outside." I stumbled over my words sleepily.

Again, he completely ignored. As he slid the back door open he finally answered, "Beca, this is going to be an awesome couple moment. You. Me. Under the stars. Cuddled up in a sleeping bag. Telling secrets. Making out, don't deny me of this. I wanna hang out with my girl before I can't anymore." He tried to convince me and of course that last sentence was like black mail to me, how could I deny him of anything now?

I sighed, defeated, "Fine, only because I love you nerd." He pecked my lips as we made our across the porch, him still carrying me. I snorted loudly when I saw it. The tent was tiny and the roof was the type of screen with tiny holes so it looked non-existent. "Are you sure we're gonna fit?" He nodded.

He set me down at the door of the tent, if you could even call it that. "It's time for our magically romantic night, just you and me." He bent down to kiss me and it was like God felt the same way I did because the house to left of his turned on their porch lights.

"Beca! Jesse! Is that you?" I groaned and shot Jesse a glared or palmed his forehead.

"Shh, don't say anything!" I yelled- whispered to him as I slammed my mouth on his face and pulled him to the sleeping bag so he was lying on top of me.

"Guys?!" Abby continued, God could this girl ever give us a break. After a minute or two the porch lights went off and hopefully she had retreated into her house. Jesse flipped us over so I was on top. And we started laughing, hard.

"That was so close!" Jesse cried as he ran his fingers through his hair and they went to my shoulders, rubbing them.

"You're telling me! I told you this whole thing was a bad idea." I was cut off, about to go into how I much I hated Abby when he sat up halfway, him pulling me towards him in a knee-weakening, toe-scrunching, goose bump giving kiss. Our lips moved against each other routinely, this kiss was needy and urgent. It was fast but slow and savoring. His back went back on the ground and I pressed up against him. I pulled away to breathe, my forehead never leaving his. "Let's look at the stars." I said, pulling away.

He sighed and muttered, "You tease."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so grateful for all the responses to this and CWJ, love you nerds. Go read my PROM one shot! It's short and cute & light and fluffy!

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ:**_ I was watching the credits to Pitch Perfect and learned that they filmed in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and they used the Baton Rouge Community College. I was curious so if you were interested too, here you go. If you already knew I'm sorry for the inconvenience and you have permission to skip everything else.

**SHOUTOUT** If you haven't read any of her stories, check out Hate Finding Usernames, she's an amazing writer and her stories are great.

Here, it is! I know the ending to the last chapter was abrupt but stick with me here!

Chapter Two: No song, but I'm calling it **Kyle**: this girl is my best friend and 100% supports and loves me so this babe is for you! xx

He sighed and muttered, "You tease." I didn't say anything but I pulled him up and out of the tent so we could go back in properly. He followed me as I slipped under my sleeping bag, my head out from under the tent, on top of a pillow. Jesse silently followed my moves and soon we were in the same position, looking at the stars.

"They're so gorgeous." I sighed.

Jesse interlaced our fingers down at our sides, "You're much more."

I turned to him, "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I'm going to miss you so much, it's unreal."

He smiled sadly at me and I returned the favor. "I know, trust me, I will too, but you know, it's not forever and after two years we'll see who is doing better, job wise and we'll move accordingly. We'll get an apartment and live our lives together."

Jesse made it all sound so fast and easy, "Together?"

"Together."

I hoped out of the shower right after Jesse. We pretty much kissed, talked, and drifted while gazing at the stars. We walked into the room, "Babe, I'm nervous."

He looked over to me, incredulous, "Beca, please don't tell me you are serious. You have met all these people ten times over." I nodded as I dropped my towel to put on a plain black set of bra and underwear, but of course before I could finish putting both on Jesse was behind me undoing everything. "You know what? Fuck it, let's forget about this whole party and we can just stay in bed all day." I hummed as I pressed my bare back against is chest.

"As much as I want to, and I do, trust me, I do. I don't wanna be getting ready last minute and besides, "Em should be here soon so I want to see her."

He backed up, "Ya. Okay. You're right, let's just get dressed." He sounded kind of sad.

I walked over to him and snaked my arms around his waist from behind, pressing my boobs into his back, on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "Later." I kissed the spot under his ear lobe and I walked over to the closet. Since we were staying for the majority of the summer, we unpacked. "Hmm, what to wear…what to wear…" I continued to go through plaid shirts and the occasionally item of Jesse's. "Aha!" I exclaimed, "Got it." I threw the dress on the bed as I put on my underwear. Jesse walked over the closet and started pulling out his clothes, already in his boxers. He had such a nice ass, it was actually perfect.

"Million Dollar Baby, stop staring at my butt." I quickly turned around and rolled my eyes, I could feel the sly smirk in his voice.

I slipped on the dress, "Hey, J, can you zipper this for me."

"Sure, baby," He came over and slowly moved the zipper up my back, peppering my neck with kisses. I closed my eyes and softly moaned, God, did I love this man. "You look really pretty, Beca." He said meaningfully.

**THIS IS THE DRESS: IF U DON'T LIKE IT THEN U CAN CHOOSE TO IGNORE THIS. ** product/pin+dot+dress+ ?sortby=ourPicks

"Thanks J." I pecked him on the lips, we continued to get dressed, I curled my hair into a ponytail that reminded me of Aubrey's and applied my makeup, over the years my eyeliner had gotten less heavy, I wasn't some rebellious teen anymore, I was twenty two with life goals and a man I wanted to settle down with. Nevertheless I still wore my scary ear spikes and had plenty of tattoos. Jesse was patient with me as I got ready which I was grateful for, usually like any typical male he would whine the whole time about how I took too long. "I'm ready." He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs and I saw Emma on the couch. "Emma!" She quickly got up and ran to me, soon we were hugging.

"Oh my gosh, guys. I've missed you so much." She cried as she threw herself into her brother's waiting arms.

"It's about time you got here; you were going to miss the party!" Jesse exclaimed, overdosing on sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at him. Jesse had his arm wrapped around my waist when suddenly I five year old threw himself in my arms.

"Aunty Beca!" He squeezed me.

"Ryan! I missed you so much bud!" I kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too!" He looked at Jesse, "Uncle Jesse!" Suddenly my arms were free and Jesse was holding him. He was quite small for a five year old.

"Ryan, is that you? You are getting so big!" Jesse said as Ryan squeezed his neck.

Ryan ran off after greeting Emma to go see his Nana and Papa. "Hey Beca," Lanie sighed pulling my in for a hug.

"Hey Lanie." She pulled away; it was difficult hugging her with her huge stomach in the way. Lanie was seven months pregnant and absolutely glowing even though she claims that this baby girl is giving her a ten time's harder time than Ryan.

Her hands flew to her stomach and she groaned, "Oh Lord, I swear she's trying to break my ribs." Lanie complained, suddenly she grabbed my left hand and put it under her's.

I felt a sudden movement under the palm and smiled, "And hello to you too, darling." I cooed down at Lanie's stomach. Jesse immediately moved to my side, eager to feel the baby girl move.

She started kicking my feverishly, "Wow." Jesse breathed. Jesse and I looked up; Lanie looked like she was about to tumble over in pain. Derek was soon by her side whispering comforting sayings in her ear, holding her up, I gently brushed my hand up and down her arm. Relief took over Lanie's face as she stopped cooking.

Her teeth clenched, "Derek, I want her out. As soon as possible." Derek smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"Soon, Hun, soon." We were all taken out of the family moment when the door bell rung. Emma ran to the door and opened, before anyone could she who it was she flung herself into the person's arms. The four of us leaned to the right to see who it was. We all shared a look of confusion.

"It's a boy; I've never seen him before." I warned quietly, Jesse and Derek stepped forward protectively.

Now they were whispering and smiling to each other. "Neither have I." Jesse muttered. Emma started walking towards us, the boy following. The four of us turned to each other, pretending to be in mid conversation.

"Hey guys," Emma hesitated, "This is Joey." We all turned to Joey; he was cute, short brown hair and brown eyes, a compliment to Emma's brown hair and Swanson blue eyes.

Jesse was the first to step forward, clearly his role as protective big brother taking over, "Nice to meet you, Joey, I'm Jesse." He said firmly, holding out his hand. Joey took it.

"Nice to meet you, too, Jesse." Derek immediately stepped forward.

"Derek." He said very straightforwardly.

"Boys," Lanie warned, "Hi, Joey, I'm Lanie, Derek's wife and Ryan's mom who you should she later, I'm sure." She smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug, her baby in the way.

"Nice to meet you, Lanie." Joey smiled as Lanie pulled away.

"Hi, I'm Beca. Nice to meet you, Joey." I shook his hand; I wasn't going to overwhelm him with a hug after being squished by a pregnant woman. Jesse put his arm around me; I could tell he was tense.

"So are you Emma's boyfriend?" Jesse inquired as Emma intertwined their finger together.

They both looked to each other and nodded, smiling. Jesse had a displeased look on his face an Emma noticed she shrank into Joey's side. Fortunately, I noticed to. "Jesse, come on, lighten up a bit, we were freshman when we met," I looked up at him. He shoulders drop more onto mine, less tense. He looked over to Emma and gave her a small smile. "Do Mom and Dad know you're coming?" I asked them, to break the awkward silence filled with tension.

Emma nodded, "They have actually already met, during father's day weekend in June, when you guys went to Beca's dad's house." Oh, I remember that trip, not too long ago, it was nice to spend a weekend with my dad and Shelia, we have patched most things up. Jesse insisted to come with me, to make it better and less awkward. I have to say I loved the look on my dad's face when he walked in on Jesse and me skyping his parents, we were saying our goodbyes and when I called Mr. Swanson dad, my dad's face was priceless. It made for an awkward conversation at dinner that night.

"Oh. Okay then," Jesse muttered, Ryan ran through the room, "Who's this?" He said, as Derek picked him up.

"Ry, this is Joey." Emma said to him.

"Hi Joey, I'm Ryan." He said quietly, he had gotten shyer over the years.

"Hey Ryan, how old are you bud?"

He smiled up at him, "I'm five." He bragged to him. Joey had an amused smile on his face and nodded impressively.

"Kids, people are going to start arriving very soon so getting ready." Mom yelled from the other room.

Joey and Ryan were silent as the rest of us yelled, "Okay, Mom." All in the same annoyed tone. I sighed as I pulled Jesse through the house and into the backyard. There was a huge white tent with tables of food underneath and the trampoline was cleared of leaves. There were a couple picnic tables and on the tent was a banner reading, "CONGRATULATIONS BECA AND JESSE, GOOD LUCK!" I rolled my eyes and the sight and I heard Jesse sigh defeated.

"This will be fun!" Jesse cried, always looking on the bright side of things. Suddenly I felt a small set of arms around my waist that didn't belong to Jesse.

I turned around quickly and saw Suzie, "Suz!" I cried, "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know right," She replied as I squeezed her tightly, I consider Suzie one of my best friends, we became really close through the last three years. "I'm really sorry Brian couldn't make it. He got held up at work but he said that he can stop by later."

Brian was Suzie's husband, "Are you kidding? Don't worry about it!" Suzie moved onto Jesse. I made my way over to Anna and Rick, Suzie's parents. "Hey guys, it's good to see you, thanks for coming." They both pulled me into hugs.

"Oh, sweetie we wouldn't miss it." Anna said to me. Jesse was soon by my side again, greeting his Aunt and Uncle. Everyone was mingling in the backyard, picking on appetizers when five people came through the slider. Rachel, Suzie's sister and her husband Adam were followed by Evie, their seventeen year old daughter, Jack their sixteen year old son and Gracie who was now ten. They made their way into the crowd, being hugged by family; everything was going perfect until the perky blonde and her kind parents made their way into the backyard. "

I dragged Jesse under the tent with me, "Come with me to get a drink." I cracked open a raspberry wine cooler. And Jesse grabbed some sort of beer, "I need something strong and fruity right now." I said as I stared Abby down, she was weaving her way through the crowd to, no doubt, find us. I looked over the yard, trying to think of something else, I found Ryan and Gracie in the trampoline together, having a ball. I pretty much choked on my drink when I saw Emma and Joey making out in the corner, where one end of the fence met another. I could feel Jesse tighten his grip on my hand when his eyes followed mine.

"No fucking way." He looked like he was about to go over there and started walking when he found Derek's eyes and they gave each other a look of pure scariness. Luckily, I found Lanie's and we nodded to each other before jumping in front of our men, stopping them from proceeding to mortify their sister.

"Jesse. Jesse Swanson. J, listen to me," I pulled his head down so he would look at me, "Do not do something you are going to regret, I get it, that's your baby sister and I love her too but you have to realize that she's not a baby anymore." He nodded, our foreheads now pressed together. "Okay good, now continue to try to ignore Abby with me, please." He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked me, "I love you so much."

I smiled to him, "It was the scary ear spike; nobody else wanted me. And I love you too, J."

A/N: No time to edit so I'm sorry!

This chapter was long and I'm posting it early because this week if Mid- Years! WooHoo! Not! I'm actually freaking out so this is all you will see of me this week!

Happy MLK day and I have a dream that you will review and PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey internet lovies! So Mid-Terms went great and I'm trying to post this ASAP for you guys!

Fun fact of the day: Did you know that Ester Dean WROTE S&M for Rihanna!

Chapter 3: Since You've Been Gone- Skylar Astin/ Ester Dean version.

We were moving through a maze of people, saying hi to everyone, being chased by Abby. We found ourselves in the house when Jesse had to grab something inside for Mom. It was ironic because even though this party was for us, it was all about Carol's perfect family gatherings. We definitely didn't mind while trying to get away from everyone.

That's when I pretty much screamed of surprise when I saw my dad and Shelia standing on the steps before the front door, "Umm…Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Jesse was suddenly at my side with a small stack of plates in his hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jesse asked protectively.

"Your Mom invited us down for the party." My dad said to Jesse, looking at me. _Oh, Mom. _

Jesse put his arm around my shoulders and I involuntary leaned into his touch, "Well, we're happy to have you guys. Welcome to our home." We stepped aside to let them in. That's when Carol came barging in.

"Jess, Becs, what is taking so long I said the plates were in the… Oh, Shelia, John! You guys made it! Come in, come in!" Carol greeted them with hugs and I sighed incredulously. _Oh Mom. _I thought, once again.

Jesse quickly handed Mom the plates who absentmindedly grabbed them, still mingling with my semi-parents. Jesse grabbed my hand and we practically ran out of the foyer and up the stairs. "Holy shit," I breathed as I closed the door and pressed my back to it. I ran my hands down my face, "What are they doing here?"

Jesse rolled his eyes and shrugged, breathing in deeply, "What can I say my mother is bat-shit crazy." I laughed outwardly. He walked toward me, "You know, Becs, she means no harm." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded but pushed him off.

"J, I really just need to breathe right now, please don't touch." He nodded. I walked away from him to lie down over the covers.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

This continued for a couple more minutes until Jesse walked over to the foot of the bed, taking off my flip flops and slowly massaging my feet, quietly. Soon he was kissing my ankles and I rolled my eyes. He just always had to be touching me, didn't he? I smiled at his constant need for affection. "Just tell me when you're ready to go downstairs and get stupid drunk with me." I laughed, hard, for some reason tears were coming out of my eyes. I think it's the stress, it's making my delirious.

I sat up to find Jesse's eyebrows raised and a crazed smile on my face. "Ok, let's go. I need something hard." At that he chuckled. He helped me up to my feet and turned around, crouching down.

"Hop on." I jumped on his back and put my arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his pulse spot, inhaling his scent. I hummed, my lips still pressed to his neck. He moaned softly, "Becaaa." I giggled, I love his reactions to the little things I did.

He slid open the back slider and everyone cheered like they were waiting for us. "Finally! It's cake time!" Mom cried and everyone cheered.

We groaned together, "Mom…"

"Oh hush, it's chocolate, Beca's favorite."

"Yes! Jesse to the cake!" I yelled and pointed to the table. I could really use some chocolate cake right now. We walked under the tent to the plastic table with a cake that said, "We're gonna miss you guys!" I smiled and tears threatened to escape my eyes. I was still clinging to Jesse's back when Mom started cutting the cake. I cautiously hopped down- I was still wearing a dress- and stepped to his side. She handed me a slice and I walked over to the hammock; Jesse following me. He sat down and I sat to his side, pulling my legs up on his. I forked my cake, putting in my mouth and moaned, "Oh, God that's good." Jesse shook his hand and chuckled. I continued to inhale cake when Mom came over with a camera. Shit, has she had that the whole night?

She called to everyone in the yard, "I'm taking pictures of my kids and nobody will stop me." Oh, dear Lord help us. I scrunched my nose and showed all my teeth to Jesse.

"Is there any cake in my teeth?" I asked him before these pictures started happening. Jesse leaned into me and grabbed the back of my neck and shoved his mouth on mine, not that I minded. That's when he literally licked all my teeth with his tongue, while kissing me. He pulled away.

"You're all good." He said and leaned back into the hammock.

I laughed out loud, "I can't decide if that was hot or fucked up." Before he could respond I heard the clicks of the camera.

"I need some candids." I sighed, of course she did. "Okay, now get together and smile, big smiles." And we did. "Okay now get up, I want my five kids by the garden." I got up off of Jesse and pulled him up. Lanie, Derek, Emma, Jesse and I started walking over to the garden behind Carol. We all stood in front of the garden and smiled. "Now the three girls." Lanie, Emma and I stood there. "My boys," Derek, Jesse and Ryan smiled at the camera. "The small Swanson family." Derek, Lanie, and Ryan posed.

Jesse and I gripped each other's hands and Mom pointed to us as if to say "you two are next." We took our pictures.

"Alright, Beca, honey do you want a picture with your parents?" I sucked in a breath. Shit. I can't say no.

"Sure," I put on a smile as I stood between my Dad and Sheila.

"Perfect," Mom muttered. "Okay, Hey, Em, do you and Joe want a picture?" Emma nodded and grabbed Joe's hand and they smiled, their arms wrapped around each other. "Jesse come here, and take one of me, your Dad, and Ryan."

"Okay, Mom." Jesse agreed and took the camera. Carol picked up Ry and he smiled a front toothless grin that was undeniably adorable.

People were starting to leave as the stars came out. Jesse and I had moved back onto the hammock with much-needed beers after the ridiculous photoshoot. I looked around to see the family that was left, Suzie, Brian, Emma, and Joe were sitting at the table. Mom and Dad were running around, and the little Swanson family had gone home to put Ryan to bed, and everyone else had cleared out. I sipped my beer and thought back to an hour ago went Jesse and my Dad walked into the house, coming out 10 minutes later both smiling like idiots. "Hey, baby."

"What?" He cautioned.

"What were you and my Dad talking about earlier?" I could feel him tense up.

"Nothing. Nothing really." He said, shaking it off.

"Umm, why do I choose not to believe you?" Shit, what is going on?

"Wait till later." He said, kissing me to end conversation.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Oh, trust me I won't forget." He said slyly and I eyed him suspiciously.

Carol walked out of the house holding sparklers, "Alright; everyone else inside, give the graduates some time alone." She winked at Jesse as everyone followed her into the house.

"What's this?" I asked as Jesse pulled out a lighter and lit two of the sparklers.

"Just enjoying time with my beautiful girlfriend." He pulled me up from the hammock and handed me a sparkler. Jesse started twirling around and I laughed at his childness. Nevertheless I joined him until we were both dizzy and the sparklers went out. He pulled me towards him, pressing our bodies together, he breathed heavily on my forehead, his eyes locked on mine. "I love you."

"I love you."

Holy shit, he was getting on one knee, "Beca Mitchell, you mean the world to me and you are my everything, I don't think I could ever live without. You are an amazing woman and you are going to go places and even when I'm not around, I need to know that you're always gonna be mine." Shit I'm crying right now. "Beca, Becs, Million Dollar Baby, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

He had that dumb, love-drunk smile displayed on his face but in his eyes you could see all the confidence was lost and he was freaking out. "Yes, nerd, I'll marry you!" He stood up and I jumped into his arms.

This kiss felt like the first time, it was brand new and exciting. It was perfect, the way our lips moved against each other was exciting and new, yet familiar. Unfortunately it was broken too soon because we were both smiling so widely. That when I heard cheering and everyone peering through the curtains of the living room. I turned to them and started laughing. That didn't last long when Jesse pulled me back to him. He slipped the ring on my finger, it was a small gold band with a diamond in the center with two little ruby hearts on either side. I gasped and my right hand flew to my mouth.

"It's beautiful."

I'm sorry- major writer's block! Love you guys 3 Hope you like it! Review, it makes my crappy days better! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note.**  
**Feel free to totally hate me because I totally hate myself. This week has been really hard because I found out I might be moving and going to a new high school- Yikes! That's really scary! SO anyway, here I am, sitting in Study Hall in my school library feeling like a total dick because I haven't updated in FOREVER! This is kinda a filler but I hope it's okay! Please follow me on Instagram emma_lily_bear!**  
**I hope this okay! I love you all so much! Thanks for sticking with me 3 xoxo -Em**  
**Also! Can you say the word fuck on a T rating?**

Chapter 4: They Don't Know About Us by One Direction 3

All I could do was look at my ring in awe, twirling it around my finger on my left hand. we had walked into the house, greeted by a bunch of knowing eavesdroppers. Quickly taken into to people's arms one by one.  
That was last week. I've been engaged for a full week. I still had to tell the Bellas, but truthfully thinking about them makes me sad. I missed those crazy girls a ton! Today Emma, Lanie and I are going to do shopping, well they are, I'm probably going to walk with them while they make me try on clothes.  
I ran upstairs to get a sweatshirt, Joe was leaving today so him and Emma were in her room. I was soon met by Lanie in the hall; leaving the bathroom. We both looked at each other, startled at the sudden scream of his name. It was full of pleasure. _Holy shit._ Lanie and I ran up to her door and pressed our eyes to the painted wood, looking at each other with wide eyes. They were totally doing it. We slowly walked away from door, looks of pure shock hung on our faces. _This is not good and Jesse cannot find out_, was all that was running through mind besides the fact that my soon-to-be baby sister-in-law is getting some. _Shit, this weird. _  
Lanie whispered to me, "Do think we should bring something up later, when we go shopping?" I shrugged, how the hell am I supposed to know? I looked to where her bedroom door met the floor, a few feet away wide eyed, still hearing soft moans.  
"Probably." I decided without looking back up. "But, for now, this stays between us...because God knows what the boys will do when they find out." I added quickly. Lanie nodded, both of us now looking at the intersecting structures. We both ended up casually walking in completely different directions without another word heard from either of us.

LINE BREAK

Emma, Lanie and I were walking downtown; window shopping when along the streets there came a small boutique labeled "What's In A Wedding."  
"Well, fuck me." I muttered. Emma's eyes found the big sign and squealed. _Should I be happy right now? _I couldn't help but ask myself. I don't think I want to know everything there is to a wedding, especially the prices. My Dad and Sheila agreed to buy my dress and Carol said we could do it in their huge freaking lawn, with the least amount of people possible, but I definitely wasn't ignorant to the huge prices that weddings normally cost. Lanie and Emma looped their arms through mine and forcibly dragged me into the front door. I was greeted by Save The Dates, various books, and mannequins sporting many different bridesmaids dresses. I sighed heavily.  
_Here comes the worst of all_, I thought as a young woman with thin strawberry blonde curls and freckles wearing an apron with the logo on it. She had to be just 21 years old. I gasped when I read her name tag, _Hadley Beale. _What the actual fuck? I looked at her light green eyes that were vaguely similar to Chloe's light blue ones, my friend of four years. Hadley's peppy voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Welcome, my name's Hadley, how may I help you?"  
"I'm Lan-" Lanie began to say as I cut her off.  
"I'm sorry, hi Hadley, I'm Beca. Do you know a Chloe?" I stepped towards her.  
"Why, yes I do mam. My older sister's name is Chloe. She's in the back actually. Chloe!" She screamed. My favorite red head popped out behind the curtain faster than you could say "Barden Bella."  
"Oh my God! Beca? What the hell are you doing here?" She engulfed me in her arms.  
"Me? What about you?"  
She pulled back, "This is the family business!"  
"Do you live here?" I asked.  
"Nope, just two towns over but it's short. I can't believe you're here! It's been too long! How's Jesse? And graduation?"  
"These are actually Jesse's sisters and graduation was fine. Anyway, this is Emma and Lanie!" They shook hands. I jumped ten feet when Chloe screeched.  
"Is that what I think it is?" She awed at my left hand, now in her's. I nodded.  
"Just a couple days ago," I answered the unspoken question I knew she was itching to ask.  
"It's so beautiful." She cooed at my ring. "So, I take it that's what brings you in here," She puts her arm over Hadley's shoulders, "Well, my dear, you are looking at the experts."  
"Thank God, maybe having you help figure this out because I have no idea what I'm doing and Lanie had the wedding we _don't_ want. No offense Lane."  
"None taken, Becs." She waved her hand at my in a carefree way. Chloe smiled to me.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Hadley giggled.

LINE BREAK I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WEDDINGS!

We walked out of there two and a half hours completely dazed, not only did Chloe send me home with bags of stuff and a book of people who make cakes, do dance classes, and design dresses. She tried to convince me to have a big wedding and suggested wanting to put a Bella scarf and a Treblemaker hoodie on _everything._ All I want to do is crawl in bed and cuddle with Jesse, trying to make this wedding planning go away.  
We got in the house and collapsed on stools at the island in the kitchen. All three of us moaning and groaning, placing countless things on the counter. The entire ride home we discussed why being a wedding planner would majorly suck. Head down in the table, I felt warm breath on my neck and arms snaked around my waist. I turned around and held out my arms and pouted. Jesse lifted me from the stool and starting walking upstairs, my face buried inside his neck. "Today was really hard." I whined against his skin.  
"I know, baby, I know." He said softly as he attempted to open the bedroom door. After a couple minutes, the door still wasn't budging. Lanie was walking up the stairs.  
"Need some help?" She turned the knob, swinging the door open, "Beca, I was just about to drive home but I wanted to remind you that we forgot to...do..that thing.. that we were gonna do... Do you get what I'm saying?"  
_Shit, Chloe must have distracted us. _"Mmhmm." I cleared my throat loudly.  
"Okay, bye, kids, sleep tight." She shut the door and Jesse crawled in between the sheets with me.  
"So I take it your day went kinda shitty." He chuckled at my tired attitude.  
"We found this store that was pretty much everything you could ever imagine in wedding-"  
"Sounds super fun." He butted in sarcastically.  
"Ugh. Anyway we walked in and apparently it is Chloe's business. So that was really cool to see her after so long."  
"Barden Bella Chloe?" He questioned.  
"Yes, indeed."  
"That's awesome. We'll have to hang out with her sometime this summer."  
"She _freaked out _over my ring, I swear she was about to start crying." I said back to him. "And ya, we should, that'd be really cool." There was a sweet silence as I twiddled with my ring and Jesse's breath against my forehead, him twirling my hair. "What did _you_ do today?"  
"We took Ryan to gym with us, which was really funny because he bouncing around and Derek was freaking out that he was going to hurt himself. Then we got food and came home."  
I chuckled at Ryan's behavior, "_That's all?_ How long were you guys at the gym?"  
"A couple hours, I think." He replied hesitantly. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my back, we were done with conversation and I drifted off soundly.  
We were both woken later by a knock on the door, "Do you guys want dinner?" Mom asked through the door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and Jesse yawned as we both sat up, making our way to the door and down the stairs in a matter of minutes. We made our way into the kitchen and I noticed the clock read 7:12, we slept for two hours. "I made chicken and rice, it's in the microwave." Mom called from the living room couch. Jesse walked over and pulled out a plate that was still warm. I grabbed two fork as we made our way to the table.  
We sat down next to each other, the room silent with the occasional sound of chewing of forks clanging. Both of us too tired to make much conversation, "I got an email from the school in New York today..." I gulped harshly, "It said that they were just so happy that I would be joining their program." I broke into a smile.  
"Jess, that's so awesome, I'm so proud of you." I moved into his lap and circled my arms around his neck. He brought his lips to mine slowly and kissed me tenderly. Ugh, this man. He could make my knees weak with just one kiss, the pressure of his lips against mine. I regretfully pulled back, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without you." I murmured into his shoulder.  
"I know, Becs, I know." We again didn't talk. "But hey, let's not think about that. In fact I have a surprise for you tomorrow. _Oh, good Lord._

**A/N: I know, it's really short and I'm a huge bitch and I'm sooooo sorry. I honestly feel like the biggest asshole in the world. (Please acca-excuse my profanity) **

**Does somebody wanna tell me what AU means exactly, I get the concept but I'm wondering what it stands for. **

**Anyway, reviews are love. So leave a comment below and tell me what you thought or how awful I am as an updater.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my people! I love you guys so much and I tried to update asap but I was caught up in Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks!**

Chapter 5: Surprises!  
  
We were driving in Jesse's car when we pulled up on a marina. "Why are we here?"  
"Well, my family has a boat that we keep here so we can drive it out on the lake and today it is all ours." He smiled to me from the passenger seat. There was a picnic basket in the back along with towels and we were both were our bathing suits.  
"Was this my surprise?" I asked, it had been on my mind since last night.  
"No." Huh.

***sha-lala***

We were standing on the dock as one of the marina's workers put gas in the boat. We then stepped in and Jesse drove off to the middle of the lake. The wind was in my face and the sun was shining down from the cloudless blue sky. My shirt was sticking to my chest as I slid on my sunglasses. Jesse was on my right, standing and directing the boat on the deep blue waters. The feeling of standing here on the Four Winns boat was refreshing and fun. We hit some waves, being to the left of the wake of the boat in front of us. Jesse yelled, "Woohoo!" I laughed.  
"Beca, this is the best part! The wind, the waves! This is how I grew up." He smiled over at me.  
"You're really something you know that." He pulled me under his arm and was now driving with one hand on the accelerator, keeping it steady. He sat down and pulled me with him.  
"Can you steer please?" Jesse asked me as I put both my hands on the wheel, keeping it in the right path. His right hand was still wrapped around the accelerator and the left was slowly inching up my thigh, I rolled my eyes when I saw his cheeky grin out of the corner of my vision. I swatted his hand away as it got closer to my belly button. The boat started to slow down as we came up on a large group of trees. There was a one boat dock jutting out and Jesse cautiously took the wheel from me as we moved up to it. When we were close enough he handed me a dirty white rope and hopped out with a protesting sound from me. "Babe, throw me one end." I did and he wrapped it around the pole. "Now, don't let go or we're screwed." It wasn't hard to keep holding on, actually it was surprisingly easy.  
"Ya, ya. Just tie me to you." Shit, that didn't sound right.  
Jesse raised his right eyebrow and scrunched the left one, "Is that an invitation? Geez. At least buy me dinner first."  
I rolled my eyes. "No. It is not." He finally secured us to the dock and pulled me up with him. "What is this place anyway?"  
"This is where our summer cottage is." Jesse explained as he got in the boat to grab the picnic basket, it was now 1 o'clock and I was starving.  
We walked through the dark green foliage to a small log cabin. It looked magical and extremely creepy at the same time. "This is cute yet sketchy." To that Jesse laughed.  
"Ya, we thought that too."  
"So, what's my surprise."

"You'll see." Ugh.

My stomach growled. "J, put food in me." I demanded as we walked up the front path, the door was unlocked sketchily enough. I made my way inside, Jesse tugging me along. There was a bed in the corner and a small kitchen with a door that I suspected led into a bathroom. It was small and homey. There was also a small couch and a radio and a kitchen table.  
"Can you imagine my whole family being in here while we were growing up." I laughed at the thought.  
"No way."

I walked over to the table after forcibly taking the picnic basket from Jesse's hands. "No, no, no, no! What do you think you're doing?" Trying to take the basket away from me.

"Babe, I'm hungry!" I whined to him. He stepped of went I sent him my worst glare that I would usually send my mother when she got home late most nights. That's mainly why my mom and I have an awful relationship, my mother couldn't handle the divorce, she took on extra hours at work and buried herself in it, trying to ignore me as much as possible. Suddenly it was like she was never there, she slept around with men and before I knew it I was having to feed myself three times a day and if I was lucky I saw her once a week. In the last four years, with me not around at home, which I'm surprised she even noticed, she tried to get in touch with me and had been trying to patch things up. I guess she had noticed.

Speaking of my mother (not so much) I opened the basket to a note that was addressed Beca and Jesse scrawled in her perfect work handwriting. I pulled it into my hand as I slammed down into the chair, hurting my butt. But I didn't care, I hadn't wanted to speak with since I visited her in the summer two years ago when she tried to talk me into staying with her and helping her around the house; helping her live her life, paying bills and such.

I opened the letter. I had the feeling Jesse had already read it.

Dearest children, it read

Beca, I hope you can forgive me of all that I have done. Lately my mind has wandered to you and Jesse, graduating and starting your lives together. And I realize now that what I have tried to do to you and what I have done to you in the past was wrong. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I wish I could have let myself be. Anyways, I know it has always been your dream to pursue a career in music and I wish you the best of luck. I have also learned that Jesse has similar interests and to him I wish the best too.

It is late in my life and I have acknowledged that I want to be there for you two. I want to be an active grandmother (when the time comes) and to be there for you. I know I haven't been there for you in the past and I know that part of you will never fully forgive me. I still will never forgive myself. But I want you to know that I do want to be in your life. Even if it is on occasion. I hope you can tolerate that much.

You will always be in my heart, please give me a call.

Forever, Mom.

There was also a part for Jesse but I don't think I can handle that right now.

I felt numb. No tears, no smiles. Just a blank stare at the wall to the side of Jesse's head.

"Beca...talk to me?" I blinked a couple times, letting my eyelids linger for a couple seconds.

"Good." I said flatly. "I'm glad she apologized for what she put me through and it's over now." Jesse nodded and he took my left hand, kissing my ring finger. I smiled lovingly.  
My stomach growled and Jesse chuckled. He pulled out sandwiches and we dove in.  
The rest of the day was spent in the lake and on the bed with soft caresses and murmurs of I love you's.  
It was the perfect summer day and we ended up spending the night.

***sha-lala***

We awoke, tangled in the sheets, not wanting to move, still wrapped around each other. But slowly yet surely we made our way back home into pure summer laziness and bliss. We spent our days in bed and outside, going to restaurants, and hanging out with Ryan.

Weeks passed by.

Lanie, Emma and I frequented Chloe and Hadley's shop to make even more wedding arrangements. It was overwhelming but surprising fun. I was excited to get married to Jesse, we still hadn't picked a date but I know Jesse wanted to get married in the fall.

That's exactly what we discussed one July evening lounging on the hammock, looking at the stars.

"Babe, we need to pick a date. Chloe's been on me for it since the first week." I told him as he twirled his fingers in my curly locks.

"October 9th."

"Why then?" It was too specific of an answer.

"It's my grandparents anniversary." Jesse explained.

"Awesome. Sounds good to me but I think we should wait till next year or when you're out of school." He nodded into my shoulder, our legs were intertwined and Jesse was pretty much on top of me. His arm was draped across my stomach and his fingers gripped my hip, his left arm in my curl, as mine was in his. The summer breeze was peaceful and I have to say I was dreading leaving him even for a short while.

**Sorry, bit of a filler. I hope you enjoyed Mom's note, cause I don't think Beca did!  
Don't kill me. I know it took long :(**


End file.
